The Mr Peabody & Sherman Show: Reign with a Steel Fist
by KoolGuyXYZ
Summary: Like in their other season premier, Mr. Peabody and Sherman explain how they toppled the tyrant of an alternate NYC. Bernadette Steel is listed as an OC due to the lack of TMPASS characters in the characters list. Rated K for some mild foul language and mild action and comedy violence. ("Season" 5, Episode 1)
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own the Mr. Peabody and Sherman franchise. Who am I, God?**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the views of my first story, for anyone who read it! Please make sure to review this story, as long as you are nice. I kind of missed the TMPASS show, plus TexasBornMind76's stories inspired me to write my own fan-made season (don't worry, it'll be unique). So, without further ado, LIGHTS, CAMERAS, ACTION!**

* * *

 _(Cue the "The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show" theme song by The Outfit and intro sequence.)_

 _(As the studio audience goes wild with applause, Orchoptitron starts the show.)_

Orchoptitron: Ladies and gentlemen, DreamWorks Animation proudly presents your hosts: Mr. Peabody and Sherman!

 _(Mr. Peabody walks down the left staircase, with a calm and confident smile on his face. Sherman, with a big fat smile on his face, jumps down the entire staircase. Both of them end up center stage, still smiling, as the audience continues clapping.)_

Mr. Peabody: Hello, everyone! So, when we last left off, our last hug…

 _(Beat for 30 seconds, and cue the Jeopardy theme song. In the corner of the window, a suspiciously familiar blond girl watches from outside, wearing a hacker's mask.)_

Mr. Peabody: …of the previous season released so much love, it made the world-

Sherman: GO KABLOOEY!

 _(Everyone in the studio audience laughs.)_

Mr. Peabody: Okay, so without further ado... _(gets into his circle chair, which still has a bite taken out of it)_ …let's get right to it! So when we left off…

 _(Cut to Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and everyone else who was in the penthouse floating in space. Mr. Peabody and Sherman see something odd float by. The camera turns around, revealing it to be the Flying Spaghetti Monster, getting ready to restart the universe.)_

Sherman: What?! There's no such thing!

Mr. Peabody: This is a world where sea monsters and Bigfoot exist, pigs can be mined up from underground, and Sacagawea was a professional but eccentric tour guide. Of course weird things beyond imagination are to be expected.

 _(Everyone boards the WABAC, which they find floating in space, to escape the ensuing end and rebirth of the universe. The odd monstrosity raises a spaghetti string, and then first the solar system, then the universe ends in a matter of seconds: The Sun, as if it was put on fast forward, quickly becomes a red giant, destroys Mercury, Venus, the remnants of Earth, and the Moon, then goes supernova. Cut to the despaired looks on the passengers of the bigger-on-the-inside WABAC. Everything left behind, except for the nigh-indestructible WABAC, drifts eerily towards the Flying Spaghetti Monster, with an increasing speed. The matter and debris implodes, becoming a glowing ball, which then explodes. The entire universe expands out in the passengers' eyes.)_

Mr. Peabody: Well, now that the only sad moment of this episode is over, let's go to the present day!

 _(The WABAC disappears in a flash of light. It reappears floating in the sky of a New York City almost like Mr. Peabody and Sherman's very own NYC, but not quite their own. The futuristic and glitzy buildings hide a dark secret underneath their shine. The WABAC crash-lands onto the ground and will need some serious repairing as father and son step out of the machine. The camera pans upwards to the top of the penthouse. The sky is covered by clouds that look like they could start a storm at any moment. Cue the Twilight Zone theme.)_

Mr. Peabody: Oh goodness, I should have realized! New universe, new timeline! This doesn't look right. _(turns towards everyone else)_ Stay in this alleyway until I come back! The divergence point of this timeline is the Big Bang, so anything could go wrong. And how did the WABAC survive the end and rebirth of the universe, only to get seriously damaged by a crash landing?

Sherman: Anyways, we have been through something similar to this before so far. Something happens, causing the timeline to dramatically change. New York City has been taken over and turned into a dystopian hell. Let me guess, a mean person who we know in our own timeline did it. But whodunn-

 _(Cut to the side, a large group of people singing a rather dystopian-sounding anthem to their overlord, Bernadette Steel.)_

Sherman: Uh, this doesn't look good now, does it?

Mr. Peabody: _(holds up his phone to show)_ No! The ruler of this alternate NYC is Bernadette Steel, that mean lady who tried to colonize our apartment when it was on the Moon! And the world is stuck in a Risk-like situation! Steel's empire spreads throughout what in our timeline was the eastern and middle states and Canada, and the only force in America that can stand up to her is the Bluestone Republic, which spreads through the western states, most of Mexico, and Alaska, with a few enclaves in the Empire… sounds like the republic is ruled by alternate Christine. And this isn't the entire story! Africa and Europe have been colonized by Steel. Japan rules with an iron fist over most of Asia again. Tibet and Xinjiang have broken away from China. Australia's territories have become separate countries. This timeline is very bizarre, because the Aztecs, who have conquered the rest of Mexico, Central America, and South America, are in an alliance with Bernadette Steel's empire! And the author of this fanfiction clearly favors Vietnam, because it now encompasses all of Indochina, the Malay Peninsula, Indonesia, Bangladesh, and India! But there is almost no way to fix it with time travel now that the WABAC is broken. But we should fix the America crisis- _(his tongue is dried out from speaking)_ NEUGHHHHH.

 _(What appears to be Mr. Hobson's head pops out of a heap of garbage bags.)_

?: Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody and Sherman: _(simultaneously)_ Aaaahhhh! Garbage bird-

 _(The head is revealed to indeed belong to Mr. Hobson, but he does not come in peace. He is dressed in a black suit, with a white tie, and in his right hand is a Roman-style shield with a laser blaster in the center and a trigger on the handle. Otherwise, the shield is almost like a Roman shield, but the background color of the shield design is purple. On his side are some of Bernadette Steel's Robotlers, also carrying the laser shields. Everyone else in the alleyway screams.)_

Mr. Hobson: For the glory of our Lady Bernadette Steel now and forever, you must be eliminated! And that's our show! Goodnight everybody!

 _(Mr. Hobson turns towards the Robotlers and commands them in Morse to surround the heroes.)_

Mr. Peabody: _(aside)_ He's nuts.

 _(The barrels of the laser shields produce a bright light, which indicates that they are about to fire. Mr. Peabody is frantically trying to find a way out of the situation and evidently sweating, with diminishing success rates, while everyone else embraces each other in their arms and screams. The light gets even brighter, and the entire screen goes white. The "We'll Be Right Back" logo fills the screen, but the jingle does not play.)_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N: Our heroes are in grave danger from Bernadette Steel's gang of bodyguards! How will they get out of this situation? And what dangers lie ahead on the path ahead of them? Find out right after the commercial break!**

 **EDIT: About Tibet and Xinjiang breaking away from China and becoming independent, just to let you know, I have nothing for or against them, the breaking off bit was just to show the unrest of the alternate world Mr. Peabody and Sherman are stuck in. I don't want any controversy here!**


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

 _(The "Welcome Back" sign appears on the screen, and the jingle plays. Fade the sign to reveal Mr. Peabody, sitting in his circle chair, which still has a bite taken out of it from the season finale.)_

Mr. Peabody: Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! So when we last left off, we were being confronted by alternate Mr. Hobson and his gang of Robutlers. Wondering how we got out of that one?

Sherman: Yeah, wondering how? If you're on the edge of your seat, your whole butt will be on the seat soon enough! _(everybody laughs)_

Mr. Peabody: Well, anyways…

 _(The camera cuts to Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and everyone else struggling to escape from the attack from Gangster!Mr. Hobson and his Robutlers. Mr. Peabody comes up with a solution. He whistles to grab everyone's attention.)_

Mr. Peabody: Hey, everyone! I have an idea! _(He whispers in everyone's ear a plan, and everyone agrees to it.)_

 _(Sweet Tune plays "I'm So Sorry" by Imagine Dragons on his flute as the song plays in the background.)_

Sherman: _(riding on Captain Cools, with a lasso in hand)_ Eat my dust! _(A few Robutlers are wiped out.)_

Gangster!Mr. Hobson: Hey, losers! You won't be laughing for long! _(He orders his Robutlers to attack the heroes.)_

Christine: Have you ever tasted pure, unadulterated DEFEAT? Well then, get ready! _(She grabs onto a Robutler's wrist and swings it back and forth like a pendulum to the tempo of the background music.)_

 _(Mrs. Hughes rams into a few more of the robotic gangsters, causing them to fall over like bowling pins. Mr. and Mrs. Yakamora karate chop some Robutlers in half. The studio audience members that were pulled along are seen fighting the gang.)_

Mr. Hobson: Random pigeon on Sherman's head! Bird Baby! Go 'sic them!

Bird Baby: Wee! _(He flies above Gangster!Mr. Hobson's head along with the random pigeon. White bird poop can be seen falling onto the don's head, and then he drops his laser shield. The Mr. Hobsons finally begin their grudge fight, which is only visible as a cloud of dust. A shadowy hooded figure appears from a rooftop, with a staff in his hand. He jumps down.)_

?: I have mastered the ancient arts of foot-blowing and musical flatulence!

Mr. Peabody: Eww! Gross!

Christine: Uh, gross!

Mr. Hobson: Ooh! I wanna know! I wanna know! So cool!

 _(The mysterious figure starts playing the can-can song on his foot with some occasional farting in the song as a distraction while a techno remix plays in the background. Sherman, suddenly wearing a tutu, makes up his own lyrics and dances along to the song.)_

Sherman: (song lyrics below)

 **VERSE 1:**

I love to sing, I love to dance  
Like in my pants so many ants  
Come and dance and sing with me  
You're sure not to regret it, WHEE!  
What a lovely little day  
To have a little fun and play  
I love to sing, I love to dance  
Like in my pants so many ants

 **PRE-CHORUS:**

BING BANG BOOM BOOM!  
Come on up and dance with me  
BING BANG BOOM BOOM!  
Like a buzzing bumblebee  
BING BANG BOOM BOOM!  
What a lovely little day  
BING BANG BOOM BOOM!  
To have a little FUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

 **CHORUS:**

Can, can you do the can-can  
'Cause I really can-can  
Come on up and DO THE CAN-CAN-CAN-CAN with me  
Can, can you do the can-can  
'Cause I really can-can  
Come on up and DO THE CAN-CAN with me!

 **VERSE 2:**

Come on up and have some fun  
It's easier than 3-2-1  
Waltz on over, dance with me  
Fly over like a bumblebeeeeeeeeeee!

 **CHORUS x2**

 **OUTRO:**

Come do the can-can-can  
Come do the can-can-caaaaaaaaaaaan  
DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!

 **FIN.**

 _(Dystopia!Mr. Hobson and his Robutlers are busy doing the can-can. Sherman, now in his normal clothes, and the hooded figure take a bow.)_

Mr. Peabody: Very gross, but it did distract them, Mr. …

 _(The hood opens to reveal an alternate Mr. Peabody. He is dressed in a tank top and camo pants. His fur is ragged, and the bowtie has been unfurled into a torn cape, which he wears. He has the look of a rebel.)_

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: …Peabody- Wait, another me?! ANOTHER ME?! Am I looking in a mirror, or is this a bizarro version of me?!

Mr. Peabody: Bleugh! How did you get so gross and weird? How did _I_ get so gross and weird?!

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: You're such a nerd!

Mr. Peabody: Yes I am. Thank you. Why are you some yucky old talking walking barbaric alley dog instead of a world-renowned scientist?

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: Do you even mind?! I have a son to rescue! I have a nation to rescue! I have the free world to save!

Mr. Peabody: Okay, we'll help you with all of those in-

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: _(starts acting like a dog)_ Grrrr… Bark! Bark! HOOOWWWL!

 _(The two get into a fight, only visible as a large cloud of dust with fists and feet rising up every now and then. A few teeth get knocked out. Hidden in the background are Gangster!Mr. Hobson and his henchmen, still doing the can-can. Cut to Sherman, evidently disturbed from the fighting.)_

Sherman: Mr. Peabody and Mr. Peabody! Stop it! We don't want either of you to get hurt! That shaggy dude might be a nutcase, and my dad might be a bit geeky, but I'm sure our differences can be settled!

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: Okay… But first, meet the Forces of Freedom, my group that fights for justice in this wretched hive.

 _(The heroes walk deeper into the alley, and an old disgusting fort made of a dumpster is revealed. Out from the dumpster walk an alternate Mr. Yakamora, Mrs. Yakamora, a teenage greaser version of Kenny, and an apparently retired swami, the alternate Sweet Tune, all members of the Forces of Freedom. The regular universe building janitor stands there, confused at how anyone could stand the smell of rotting garbage every day. Rebel!Mr. Peabody can be heard making a phone call, apparently to the universe's equivalent of Christine.)_

Both of the Mr. and Mrs. Yakamoras: _(to each other, simultaneously)_ Hey! You're so gross!

Rebel!Sweet Tune: Um, you seem a bit silent, alternate me. Oh, and why are you so civilized?! Yuck!

 _(Sweet Tune plays "WAH-WAH-WAHH" on his flute in frustration with his alternate self.)_

Teen!Kenny: Aw, look! Baby me!

 _(Teen!Kenny holds his younger alternate self and looks with adoration.)_

Mr. Peabody: _(narrating)_ I came up with the perfect plan: We'd get on our motorcycles, knock out the guards, steal their uniforms, and storm the apartment building, and if anything went wrong, alternate me could distract them with his, ahem, "musical" sk-

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: _(narrating)_ But it was highly flawed and the brainchild of a complete nincompoop.

Mr. Peabody: _(story self)_ Hey! Why'd you have to interrupt?!

Sherman: This was predictable, based on the patterns in the previous season finale.

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: Do you seriously think we'd make good Robutlers?! Come on, just follow me.

 _(The rest of the heroes, plus the rebels, stand facing the apartment building, turned into Steel's headquarters. President!Christine of the Bluestone Republic arrives in a limousine with a small group of bodyguards. The entire team looks up at Steel Headquarters, with a purple flag with Steel's head on it with a small icon of the country's current shape behind the head on the flag, the building which was Mr. Peabody's penthouse. The clouds darken as the towering building rises above them. The entire team of heroes screams a wordless war cry as they get ready to attack. The unskilled janitor wearing the cook hat stays behind to take care of Kenny.)_

Janitor: Have fun storming the castle! Literally!

 _(The "We'll Be Right Back" sign shows up on the screen, and the jingle plays.)_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N: Now with the future of the show in stake, the team must act fast! But how will they defeat Bernadette Steel's forces? What unexpected perils must they face? And exactly how reliable is the season 3 premier plotline that Sherman is using as a gospel to figure out what he should do? Find out right after the commercial break!**

 **EDIT: Yes, Sherman making up bad lyrics was intentional on my part; he's a dumb boy (in the Netflix show; in the movies, he's way smarter than that)!**


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

 _(The "Welcome Back" sign appears on the screen, and the jingle plays. Fade the sign to reveal Mr. Peabody, sitting in his circle chair, which still has a bite taken out of it from the season finale.)_

Mr. Peabody: Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! So when we last left off, we were about to storm the castle with-

Sherman: OURSELVES! Yup, we went with ourselves! Confused? Well, Mr. Peabody and I and everyone else met me and Mr. Peabody and everyone else, and then we snuck into the building! That's what happened, guys! _(He raises and lowers his eyebrows twice in quick succession. Everybody laughs.)_

Mr. Peabody: Well, without further ado…

 _(The team of heroes standing at the base of the building is getting ready to invade, but then, they do a double take, and they are all evidently disturbed by what they see the second time that they did not notice at first. The building is covered in creeping wilted vines, with unimaginably horrific details. A few disturbingly realistic gargoyle statues surrounded by bones surround the building. The window borders of what was in the original timeline Mr. Peabody's penthouse are made of bones and skulls. A few stuffed vultures watch over New York, as if stalking their prey. All of a sudden, the headquarters seems harder, but Mr. Peabody decides to go anyways.)_

Mr. Peabody: Hey, guys! Don't be chickens! Will Bernadette Steel chicken out when she fights you? No! She's very likely armed to the teeth! We must fight for the show and the apartment space! Otherwise, where will Sherman live?! I can't let him be homeless again, especially in a hell pit like this alternate world! Come on! Fight for justice! _(He picks up the alternate Mr. Hobson's laser shield and holds it in an armed position.)_

 _(Everyone runs towards the building. Maria Garcia follows them.)_

Sherman: Ah, yes. I figured, she transcended time and space and is the Chosen One. I'm betting that she's secretly binge watching both of the past seasons in the boiler room.

Maria Garcia: Yes, yes, yes! The alternate Yakamoras also binge watch with me whenever they aren't robbing the rich to give to the poor, fighting against the tyranny, or doing the occasional rebellion by jaywalking. But now, I'm too tired to shapeshift into a floating wingless dragon or anything else really.

 _(Cut to the team traversing the air vents while the Mission Impossible theme plays. Maria Garcia, both Christines, most of the studio audience, and Mr. Hobson are just barely moving due to their size, but everyone else seems to be doing just fine. A few seconds in…)_

Mr. Peabody: Uh, alternate me, if you had just let me come up with something, I could have come up with something more elegant! You know, we're lucky that the fat peeps are even moving through the vent at all, that Mrs. Steel's air-vent engineer was incompetent, that we aren't coughing up, much less covered in, dust, and that we haven't been near any piping! This could have been risky!

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: If you want something elegant, behold! _(He farts.)_

 _(Meanwhile, in the room below…)_

Robutler #1: Eww! What's that smell?

Robutler #2: Smells like flatulence and sweat. Hmm, probably nothing.

 _(Meanwhile, in the vent…)_

Sherman: Eww! Who tooted?! Because it sure smells like it!

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: _(blames his alternate self)_ He did it!

Mr. Peabody: Don't lie! We all know it was you!

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: Can you shut up already?!

Mr. Peabody: Why should I when I speak the truth?

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: _(mocking)_ Why should I when blah-blah-blah-blah?

Mr. Peabody: Don't. You. DARE!

Both of the Peabodies: HOWWWLLLL!

 _(A fierce fight ensues, mostly covered by a cloud of dust save for the occasional fist or leg, as the Star Wars Cantina song plays in the background. Meanwhile, in the room below…)_

Robutler #1: Do you hear something? It sounds like fighting dogs.

Robutler #2: No, the fan always sounds like that.

 _(From the vent, dust flies out.)_

Both Robutlers: _(coughing)_ Argh! Where did all this dust come from?!

 _(Meanwhile, in the vent…)_

Sherman: Will you two be civilized for once?!

Both Mr. Peabodies: No!

Sherman: The vent could break any second if you con-

Robutler #1: _(muffled from below)_ Gosh darn it, the fan's broken! I'm gonna call I.T.!

 _(Scared of being discovered, the two dogs stop fighting, and everyone crawls away as fast as possible, and meanwhile, in the room below the vent, Pennywise appears.)_

Pennywise: Hey, you called! _(morphs into his true form)_ Scared yet? YOU'LL FLOAT TOO! MWAHAHAHA!

 _(Sounds of metal clanking and spider hissing can be heard below in the room, and the people in the vent don't care. The funny music continues.)_

 _(Cut to further into the vent. The music has stopped.)_

Mr. Peabody: Huh, no sudden drops we haven't been able to Spiderman-climb safe-

 _(They slide down a spiral slide, all of them screaming.)_

Sherman: IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! According to previous patterns, we should be running from some Steel employee after falling out of the air vent, not sliding down some spiral vent!

 _(Everyone screams some more. Everyone manages to dodge the large fan in the way, except for Mr. Peabody, who gets hit by the fan several times before continuing his slide with many bruises. They pass the "de-smokifier", as Sherman calls it, and then there's a bunch of smoke in their faces. Soon enough, they break through the hood and plunge headfirst into a large pot of soup, and orient themselves upright. Cue the "Curb Your Enthusiasm" theme.)_

Sherman: What a wonderful hot tub! I've never felt so alive before! Ahhh…

Mr. Peabody: What a poor mistake of mine to say that… SHERMAN! Get out! You're getting cooked!

Sherman: Ahhh… _(The chef, who turns out to be an alternate Orchoptitron, puts in some rosemary, lemon juice, cinnamon powder, bay leaves, and sea salt, and the chef starts stirring.)_ What a luxurious hot tub!

Mr. Peabody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _(He jumps out of the pot and pulls everyone else out by their hands, spilling the pot.)_

 _(Mrs. Hughes meets an alternate cyborg version of her. They just grunt with each other, a bit confused, and then Cyborg!Mrs. Hughes starts loudly grunting in a monotone way, apparently as the intruder alert.)_

Chef!Orchoptitron: Seize them!

 _(The funny music stops. Waves of Robutlers chase the heroes. The heroes go through winding hallways, stairwells, and even the Robutler restroom for a minute before reaching the elevator, which they get into safely. Cue the standard fiction elevator music. Rebel!Mr. Peabody farts in the elevator. Teen!Kenny silently giggles, but everyone else holds their breath. The elevator ride continues for another minute. The digital assistant on Sherman's phone, a Siri expy, speaks up.)_

Xiri: Uh, this ride is boooo-ring.

Everyone: _(thinking Sherman said it)_ Shh!

 _(A squirrel appears on the elevator. Rebel!Mr. Peabody is asleep, but Mr. Peabody is not.)_

Mr. Peabody: Woof woof! Grr!

 _(He chases the squirrel around the elevator in circles.)_

Sherman: What's the big deal with squirrels?

Mr. Peabody: _(He is out of breath.)_ To put things simply, they're to us what candy is to you, pizza is to pizza lovers, and avocadoes are to Millenials; tasty coveted food! Now, back to the chase- _(The squirrel is suddenly nowhere to be seen.)_ Oh well… _(The rest of the ride went in silence.)_

 _(Meanwhile, in the penthouse, Bernadette Steel is wearing a monocle and eating overly decked pizza, gilded with gold leaf and topped with wild Italian truffles, genuine water buffalo Mozzarella, astrologically grown Greek olives, and genuine Sicilian tomato sauce.)_

Bernadette Steel: Robutlers! Brew me the best coffee I'll ever taste! _(The Robutlers obey.)_

 _(Bernadette Steel calmly takes a sip, but is interrupted by the team of heroes.)_

Sherman: _(He is standing akimbo.)_ Meet your maker! _(The sheer awesome causes the roof to explode.)_

 _("O Fortuna" plays in the background as the storm and the climax begin. Bernadette Steel stands up, lightning striking in the background._

Bernadette Steel: You- you- you can't be Sherman Peabody! I turned him into a cyborg soldier! Sherman: Oh yes, I am! I'm from an alternate universe!

 _(Lightning strikes Mr. Peabody. The music pauses.)_

Mr. Peabody: Ouch, that stings.

Bernadette Steel: HA!

 _(Lightning strikes Bernadette Steel.)_

Bernadette Steel: Ouch, that stings.

Mr. Peabody: HA!

 _(Cyborg!Sherman appears. The serious music continues.)_

Cyborg!Sherman: _(monotone)_ Destroy the intruders.

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: No! Not my sweet little boy! _(He growls at Bernadette Steel.)_

Sherman: How do you even live with yourself, Bernadette?

Bernadette Steel: What's one little doggy and his boy, huh, sweetie?

Sherman: Everyone matters!

Bernadette Steel: When power is the destination, everyone is disposable.

Sherman: She's nuts!

Mr. Peabody: No! It's too dangerous, Sherman! Bernadette Steel has no doubt slaughtered many innocents in her rise to power, and there's no reason to believe she won't do it to you too!

Sherman: Danger is my middle name! _(The serious music stops.)_

Bernadette Steel: Yes, I know, it's one of your middle names… _(holds up Sherman's birth certificate)_ …Sherman Danger Bing Bong Zong Tong Bing Zing Achoo Wait Don't Include That Tim Lim Zim Tim Ftang Zang Pang Big Ole' Cracker Jack Peabody. And you too… _(holds up Mr. Peabody's birth certificate)_ Hector James Beatrice Ware Kibblebreath Bow Wow Tap Ting Tong Blah Blah Zing Zap Zow Ooh Squirrel Pant Pant Nevermind Shnookums Nerdy Pumpkin Head Peabody.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman: _(simultaneously)_ WHAT?! You know our full names?!

Mr. Peabody: We know your full name too… _(holds up Bernadette Steel's birth certificate)_ … Ledegagah'quien Bernadette Xerxes Tarquin Khan Vlad Ivan Caligula Nero Lucrezia Ruthven Ripper Cough Cough I Wish I Didn't Have A Cold Right Now What An Awful Day To Be A Priest So Anyways Bacitracin Banana-Bun Steel.

Sherman: Ledegagah'quien Bernadette Xerxes Tarquin Khan Vlad Ivan Caligula Nero Lucrezia Ruthven Ripper Cough Cough I Wish I Didn't Have A Cold Right Now What An Awful Day To Be A Priest So Anyways Bacitracin Banana-Bun Steel?! _(beat)_ I can see why she goes by one of her middle name. Why does she have such a weird name any-

 _(Cyborg!Sherman comes up behind Sherman with a baseball bat. Sherman almost screams, but…)_

Sherman: In… out… Oh yeah! If this one's similar to the last time, his weakness is singing and dancing! _(He sings and dances part of his improvised can-can lyrics. Cyborg!Sherman short-circuits, faints, and in a few seconds, regains consciousness.)_

Cyborg!Sherman: Where… am… I…?

Rebel!Mr. Peabody: _(hugs his adopted son)_ Yes! You're back!

Cyborg!Sherman: Ow… Ugh… What…? Did I do something…?

Sherman: I guessed it! Bernadette, ahem, I mean, Ledegagah'quien Steel-

Bernadette Steel: It is illegal to call me by my first name or dance and sing! Robutlers- _(She realizes that the few remaining Robutlers have broken in the rain.)_ Reserve forces!

 _(All of the historical figures that appeared in the Time Travel stories show up, but they have all been turned into cyborgs.)_

Sherman: Eh, this will be easy-

Bernadette Steel: Did you know that I am a cyborg too? That's right, final boss time! MWAHAHAHAHA! _(Her left hand bursts, revealing that it wasn't really what her hand looked like; her real hand is a drill. Half of her face is revealed to be a mask, that half of her face looks robotic. From her back extend Slenderman-esque robotic tentacles, with large, sharp claws on the ends.)_

Sherman: _(shrugs)_ Oh, she's going to be an easy-to-defeat one.

Mr. Peabody: _(yells out the window)_ Janitor? How are you doing?

Janitor: _(yells from below)_ I'm not really fine! _(A close-up to his face shows that Kenny is playing with it, unintentionally and comically mutilating it.)_ Kenny first mistook my nose for a rattle, and things went to hell in a handbasket from there!

 _(Back in the penthouse, Sherman starts dancing, and singing the song he sang in the season 3 premier, "Tonight, We're Gonna Save The World", and the rest of the heroes join in. At just around the beginning of the second verse, all of the historical figures get un-brainwashed and join Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and their allies in singing. Bernadette Steel just can't stand it anymore! They sing a final part to finish her off.)_

Everybody: WEEEEEE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!

 _(Enrico Caruso's loudest singing voice is loud enough to cause an earthquake, but everyone else combined? It's so loud that Bernadette Steel explodes into a supernova, the eerie details of the apartment building disintegrate into dust, and a world-healing wave spreads out from the apartment building, returning Earth to a relatively fine state and magically fixing the WABAC.)_

Sherman: We did it, Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody: No, you did it, Sherman. _(He hugs Sherman.)_ She had it coming. I guess someone had to _reign_ on her parade! _(As the story ends, he and his alternate self both dab as the Power Mac LC crash chime plays in the background.)_

 _(The screen fades back to the penthouse, with Mr. Peabody standing in the center of the screen.)_

Mr. Peabody: That was an exciting adventure, wasn't it? And it all really happened!

Sherman: _(He jumps into the scene out of nowhere.)_ Are you ready for a BRAND NEW SEASON of Mr. Peabody and Sherman episodes? Because I am! Goodnight every-

 _(They get chased away by the OTL Bernadette Steel, who invades the penthouse and plants her flags all over the apartment as the credits roll. The blond girl from the beginning of the show walks up to the camera and takes off her mask, revealing herself to be Penny Peterson, Sherman's girlfriend who appeared in the movie and then suddenly disappeared for the entirety of the first four seasons of the show. She enthusiastically waves hello to the viewers, totally oblivious to the chaos happening behind her. The crisis gets so awful that the camera falls over. The remaining few seconds of the credits scene gets replaced by a "technical difficulties" screen.)_

* * *

 **See Ya Next Time!**

 _ **(Cue "See Ya Next Time" by The Outfit.)**_

 **CAST:**

 **Chris Parnell as Mr. Peabody**

 **Gary Pusey as Rebel!Mr. Peabody**

 **Max Charles as both Shermans**

 **Jane Lynch as Bernadette Steel**

 **David P. Smith as Orchoptitron & both Mrs. Hughes's**

 **Dieter Jansen as both Mr. Hobson's**

 **Da'Vine Joy Randolph as both Christines**

 **ADDITIONAL VOICES:**

 **Kari Wahlgren as Maria Garcia**

 **Josh Keaton as both Mr. Yakamoras**

 **Kari Wahlgren as both Mrs. Yakamoras**

 **Yuri Lowenthal as Baby Kenny**

 **Zachary Gordon as Teenage Kenny**

… **and many more.**

 **Casting by KoolGuyXYZ**

 **Directed by KoolGuyXYZ**

 **Written by KoolGuyXYZ**

 **Storyboarded by KoolGuyXYZ**

 **Theme Song & Media by The Outfit**

 **Animation by DHX Media Vancouver**

 **Executive Producer: Tiffany Ward (not involved)**

 **Producer: KoolGuyXYZ**

 **Executive in Charge of Production: KoolGuyXYZ**

 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman are based off the characters and format created by Ted Key.**

 **Based on "Peabody's Improbable History" from the series "The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show" produced by Jay Ward**

" **The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show" is owned by DreamWorks Animation, DreamWorks Animation Television, DreamWorks Classics Productions, Jay Wards Productions Inc., DHX Media, and Netflix**

 **Copyright 2016 KoolGuyXYZ Productions**

 **All Rights Reserved**


End file.
